Armored Garage
Armored Garage is a Driving Event in ''Death Road to Canada''. It gives the party a chance to repair their Vehicle and construct armor for it, allowing it to plow through obstacles without suffering chassis damage. Event Text The group finds a professional car garage. The sign says 'CAR PROZ'. They find some gas and lots of scrap metal. Just need time to tinker. +30 to 50 Gasoline * Car repair and tune up * Drive away * has at least 4 food per party member Repair and armor the car for 2 days Outcomes Car repair and tune up Character tries to repair the car in the hope it goes a little further before breaking down. - Mechanical is 2 or more over repair level He/She expertly repairs the car in no time at all! Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Mechanical is 1 over or equal to repair level The repairs takes a good part of the day. Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group eats a day's worth of food Mechanical is 1 under repair level The repairs take a good part of the day, and are very difficult. Chassis and Engine repaired 25-50% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group eats a day's worth of food Mechanical is 2 or more under repair level He/She has no idea what he/she's doing, and wastes a day's time pretending to work on the car. Character's Mechanical revealed Group eats a day's worth of food - Engine status at or over max The car runs like new! at 15 or more The car runs like it's in good shape. at 8 to 14 The car has seen better days. at 7 or less The car may still break down at any moment. Chassis status at max The car looks undamaged! at 3 or more The car looks all beat-up, but still sturdy. at 2 or less The car still looks all busted up. - Drive away No change - Repair and armor the car for 2 days Character uses the scrap metal lying around to create some makeshift armor on the car. It takes a couple days. - Mechanical is 2 or more over repair level He/She does amazing work! The car is practically a tank now! SUPER ARMOR UP! Max Chassis +3 Car Armor +3 Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group +2 Morale Mechanical is 1 over or equal to repair level He/She works efficiently. The car looks formidable! ARMOR UP! Max Chassis +2 Car Armor +2 Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group +2 Morale Mechanical is under repair level It looks like the armor is about to fall off the car at any time. ARMOR sort of UP! Max Chassis +1 Car Armor +1 Chassis and Engine repaired 25-50% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group +1 Morale - Group eats 4 food per party member (different consumption rates are ignored) Category:Events Category:Driving Events